Double Edged Sword
by Unattainable Illusion
Summary: With Artemis’s mother, Angeline Fowl being in the loop about his past treks and adventures involving the People, how will his life differ from now on? However, that is just one issue he must face, what about Opal Koboi from eight years ago running around?
1. In My Opinion

**Disclaimer**: _Artemis Fowl_ and original characters of the series belong to Eoin Colfer but the this fan-fiction's plot and non-related original AF characters belong to me.

Prologue

Back from his time traveling adventures to rescue a silky sifaka lemur by the name of Jayjay from his younger 10-year-old-self and a few other colorful villains almost eight years into the past, Artemis Fowl the II had to confess to his mother, Angeline Fowl, whom was previously diagnosed with a fairy ailment, Spelltropy, which in fact the brain fluid of Jayjay cured her from, about his past adventures with his fairy friends because Angeline while being possessed by Opal Koboi from eight years ago, she saw everything that occurred in the manor involving her eldest son and his friends; Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon squad, the young warlock demon N˚1 and the centaur Foaly. Now however, with Artemis's mother knowing about the People and his past treks through time and other riveting travels and adventures, how will things change for him and everybody else?

Opal Koboi, past Opal Koboi from eight years ago anyways, she was presumed to be buried underneath a rock slide all thanks to 14-year-old Artemis Fowl but when some LEP officials rummaged through the remains of the rock slide, she was no where to be found, all that was beneath the chaos was an LEP helmet…where could Opal be now? Is she planning on breaking her current self out from prison?

In My Opinion

**An Atlantis Prison Facility**

Only a few weeks after being thrown into the future, Opal Koboi from eight years ago which whom will be referred to as past Opal from here on out until a new name graces her presence is being escorted to a specially constructed isolation prison cube by two LEP officials at an Atlantis prison facility.

Before all of this however, past Opal was in a blind rage for a couple of days, having been outfought and outwitted by some adolescent Mud Boy and his merry band of friends, some of his friends being of the magical sort. She had been living in a stolen shuttle with her two pixie henchmen; Mervall and Descant Brill, both twin brothers.

It did not take her long to learn that her future self or technically, her present self is being locked up in a prison suspended in Atlantis because of her previous crimes involving world domination and bent destruction on certain individuals…just to name a few felonies. It would seem that Opal is still a household name underground and so one day when past Opal was strolling about in Haven City, she heard a couple talking amongst themselves about well, her. This same couple informed her rather thoroughly about her present self when she asked about who Opal Koboi was and she played innocent all through the conversation but all she really needed to know was where she is being held at and that is now why she is in Atlantis at the moment (mind you, the LEP really do not want civilians to know every single detail involving Koboi's crimes and prison life but oh well and also, before the couple could recognize the pixie as a younger version Opal, she had left), fueled by curiosity and revenge.

The two LEP officers pause in front of a rather large prison cube, large in fairy standards anyways and it seems that it could hold a Mud Person, which in fact, it does since present Opal Koboi had gotten cosmetic surgery to make herself have the appearance of a human and she also had a pituitary gland inserted into her skull so she would age like a normal human girl. She did all of this simply out of revenge against Artemis Fowl the II, Domovoi Butler, Holly Short, Julius Root and Foal and to also destroy the fairies of Haven City. It seems that her revenge against them was not a success however, seeing as she is now locked away in a prison cube in Atlantis.

"You only have fifteen minutes," LEP officer number one announces to past Opal while LEP officer number two opens up present Opal's holding cell, both officers are armed.

Past Opal's large brown eyes narrow when she sees herself and how ridiculous she looks…she is a human for crying out loud (the chatty couple failed to mention to her about present Opal being a Mud Girl)! She keeps her cool though and she also happens to be in disguise so the LEP will not capture her this time around, her hair is dyed platinum blond and is styled in a bob-cut and her brown eyes are shielded by blue contact lenses. She really is not thrilled about being in incognito because her natural beauty cannot be seen this way, now can it?

Present Opal is currently drawing a picture in her cube very viciously, pure hatred on her face and she mumbles to herself in a shaky voice while stabbing her drawing of a centaur "That award was suppose to be mine you stupid centaur, you only got it because you're a male." She completely blocks out the sound of the entrance of her cell opening up by double pneumatic doors.

"Good-luck girlie, I hope you will be in one piece when we come back to get you." LEP officer number two comments to past Opal and in turn, he and LEP officer number one descend down the hall and to the entrance of the hall and guard the door leading to the hallway and present Opal's prison cube.

Past Opal steps cautiously inside of her own cube and the pneumatic doors behind her instantly ram shut and she cannot surpass a small jump of surprise. She watches her present self stab at her sketch for a moment and then she sees her place her pen down and next all there is happens to be awkward silence.

Past Opal braves to break the silence. "I honestly do not see why that officer said such a thing because you don't appear to be the least bit dangerous in my opinion." she says in casual voice while approaching present Opal.

"Well, in my opinion, you are a complete idiot! Where have you been when the damn LEP announced that a plan of mine involved destroying the entire population of Haven? Hmm?! If you haven't noticed, you happen to be part of that population and my plan is still in progress for plucking off every fairy in Haven City and throwing them to their demise." present Opal replies with much venom to her voice, her human body shaking a bit with anger as she stares daggers at her past self.

Past Opal appears to be unaffected by the other's fierce growl but on the inside, she is on a roller-coaster of emotions and thoughts and questions. However, the one thing that outweighs everything she is feeling on the inside is that she is raged at how someone could talk to her like that; doesn't that twit know who she is? Who she is dealing with? Well obviously not, not yet anyways and that twit happens to be herself.

"That is all well and good but you should show me some respect since we both are aiming for the same thing; revenge." past Opal replies calmly while plopping herself down on the edge of present Opal's bed. She takes a glance up at present Opal whom is now standing at her full human height with her hands clenched into fists at her sides and she glances back down while poking at imaginary dirt underneath her blood-red painted long nails.

Present Opal takes a step forwards to the fairy girl with platinum blond hair and blue eyes. "That is not necessarily the same thing," she replies, her voice in a sharp but soft tone.

Past Opal glances up again, her lips curving upwards in a mischievous smile and her smile revealing her tiny white teeth. "If I remember correctly, you wish to see a certain Mud Boy by the name of Artemis Fowl dead. I want the same thing as well and I can help you, free of charge in fact."

Present Opal gets bought out at the words _Artemis Fowl dead_ and that is all she needs to hear to commit herself fully to this stranger. She also assumes that said stranger wants everyone else that she wants dead to be dead as well.

"Ah so there is someone in existence who earns a bit of my respect, how privileged I am to meet such an individual, alright, let's work together only until all of those meddling idiots are thoroughly exterminated." present Opal replies, the madness shining through her tired brown eyes.

The two Opals shake on it, which is an awkward feeling for them both since past Opal has the hands of a pixie and the present Opal has the hands of a human girl and present Opal Koboi asks, "By the way, I need to direct my respect to someone with a name and also, how are we planning on going through with all of this, my business partner worthy of the respect of a goddess?

Her hand still in the other's hand, past Opal answers, using an alias so her present self will not become suspicious and cause problems that will effect the delicate nature of time travel, "You may call me Rose Fern and to answer the second part of your question Mistress Koboi, our plan shall mainly involve torturing the emotions of our rivals."

Present Opal pulls her hand away from this Rose Fern character and replies with satisfaction lingering on her voice, "Hm, that sounds utterly divine and I trust you that their feelings being hurt will be more threatening when we see it in action."

Rose Fern a.k.a. past Opal grins widely and brightly and nods her head platinum blond head. "Believe me, it will be, it will."

At the moment, after Rose speaks, the twin pixie brothers who are also in disguise for the same reason why past Opal Koboi is bust through the door at the end of the hallway, leaving the two LEP officers knocked out cold and they storm over to Opal's cube and wave at Rose.

"This starts now, baby!" Mervall Brill cheers while opening up Opal's cell door.

"And will end as fast as it started," Merv's younger twin brother, Descant replies, not as enthusiastic as his older and smarter twin brother.

**A note on submitting reviews:** If you do not have anything nice to submit to me then please, do not submit anything at all. I do not find Internet bullies to be a laugh. However, I am all for constructive criticism. Ah well, I realize that I cannot stop readers from submitting whatever they please to me. I will just have to tolerate any rudeness that I might come across.

**Another note:** I have quite a lot of chapters typed up already for this fan-fiction but submitting them depends on how my readers like this chapter...so yeah.

**One last note:** The title of this fan-fiction may change once I am coming to the end of it, I am not really good at making up titles out of the blue.


	2. Snowy's Nosey

**Disclaimer**: _Artemis Fowl_ and original characters of the series belong to Eoin Colfer but the this fan-fiction's plot and non-related original AF characters belong to me.

**Before Your Reading Commences:** I was hoping to have a few more reviews for my previous chapter before submitting chapter two but I was really thrilled when I saw that chapter one got a review and so I shall share by happiness with you all! -smiles- Oh yes, my OC is mentioned briefly in this chapter but don't worry, she'll make more appearances in the future...obviously, I am not going to give a character detail and not allow them to show up more in a story of mine. -chuckles-

Snowy's Nosey

**Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland**

Rose Fern a.k.a. past Opal Koboi had broken herself a.k.a present Opal out from her own Atlantis prison cube with the help of her accomplices, Merv and Scant months ago however and during those months, the two Opals and two brothers worked extensively hard on a project to crush every single person that have done them wrong with the hand of justifiable revenge. With their project already out in the field of action halfway, how are things fairing for the other side of the coin meaning the more heroic-good-guy side?

Months after the whole Rose and Opal situation, it is now early November and blankets of pure white and crisp snow cover the grounds of Fowl Manor. The various different types of trees that dot throughout the exterior of the manor have speckled white branches on account of the newly fallen snow and the manor is literally a winter wonderland.

The manor has a welcoming and warm demeanor to it which is a rare aura for it to emanate since it use to house criminals of different ranks from mafia members to petty thieves, a police force of the non-human kind, a perfect killing machine, a variety of deaths and a whole list of different other things. Now though, the manor is as normal as can be, almost perfect so to speak.

The Fowls, the rightful owners of the manor have also changed rather drastically, at least, Artemis Fowl Senior, Angeline Fowl and their eldest son, Artemis Fowl Junior have. Artemis's young twin brothers Beckett and Myles have the fortunate disposition to have been brought into the world after the solemn and treacherous happenings that use to drift inside and out throughout the manor.

It is mid-afternoon this November day and 15-year-old Artemis Fowl the II is watching his 3-year-old twin brothers Beckett and Myles build snowmen in the front yard while his parents help assist the Christmas decorators to spruce up the manor with holiday cheer and while his bodyguard Butler is preparing a warm meal for lunch for everyone.

Artemis is sitting on a step leading to the entrance of the manor while observing his brothers scope up the fallen snow from the ground and pat said snow against their miniature snowmen to add more stability to them.

"Arty-misssss!" Beckett cries to his older brother, waddling over to him while tears dwindle down his chubby rosy cheeks and his blond curls bounce from out of his winter bonnet while her totters off to him.

"Beckett, why the tears?" Artemis asks soothingly to his brother when he pauses in his waddled run in front of him.

Beckett runs an arm underneath his runny nose and answers his brother with a wobbling lip. "M-m-m-Myles s-stole Snowy's nosey."

One of Artemis's dark brows goes askew with curiosity when he hears his blubbering brother speak in child-like banter and he raises his gaze over towards Myles and he sees him jab a carrot into the center of his snowman's head.

"Ah, I see now, Snowy, your snowman Beckett and his carrot nose." Artemis concludes and stands up and straightens his dark winter coat.

He pats Beckett's head gingerly to comfort him and suggests to him in a friendly voice, "I am sure if we ask Myles for it back politely, he will gladly return Snowy's nose to you, alright Beckett?"

Beckett had been bawling some more while shuffling his booted-feet around in the snow until he glances up at his older brother when he hears his offer. "Uh-huh, okee dokee Artemis!" he cheers enthusiastically and claps his gloved hands together happily while jumping up and down.

Artemis smiles warmly while wondering if Beckett had any sugar today. "Alright then, let's retrieve Snowy's nose for you then."

He offers a hand for Beckett to hold onto but Beckett decides to grasp onto his brother's pinky finger and then the two Fowl brothers venture over to the other Fowl brother.

"Pardon me Myles but would you be so kind as to return Snowy's nose to your brother?" Artemis says to Myles, tapping him gingerly on the shoulder to gain his attention.

The Fowl in question turns around sharply from his snowman and stares upwards at Artemis for a moment or two but then down at his twin brother, Beckett. "Why should I? He wasn't using it!" Myles answers in a whiny tone.

Beckett lets go of Artemis's finger and scrunches his face up and whines right back to Myles, "I was going to until you stole it from me, you meanie-Myles!"

Artemis's mismatched eyes glance from Beckett and to Myles and back to Beckett. "Now now boys, you both were taught to share so how about you both share Snowy's nose?"

"How?!" both twins shout in unison.

Artemis cannot help himself from chuckling softly at his brothers' antics. He turns to Myle's snowman and plucks the orange carrot out from its face and studies it for its midsection and once he finds it, he breaks it in half and hands a piece to Myles and Beckett.

Beckett stares at his carrot with horror upon his face. "Oh no! You broke Snowy's nosey Artemis! You a meanie too!" he exclaims.

Myles sighs and pushes pass Beckett. "No you simple-toon, look." he says while grabbing Beckett's carrot from his hand and shoving it into Snowy's face.

"Ooh! Yippee, Snowy has a nosey now!" Myles shouts cheerfully and at this moment, a snow ball comes soaring through the air and towards Artemis but he dodges the weapon before it touches him and then he looks to the direction of where the snow ball came from and smirks, seeing a hazy distortion in the air.

"Play nicely you two," Artemis says and pats both of his brothers on the head and then strolls over to the far right side of the manor where the source of the snow ball shot out from.

Artemis stops right in front of the air disturbance, patiently waiting and then a bodiless voice erupts from the air distortion. "Hey, someone has to keep you on your toes when things have simmered down." the voice says playfully and then the voice is replaced by the image of a certain elf; Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon.

Artemis smiles and brings his elfin friend into a love felt embrace. "How long have you been here, Holly?"

Holly returns the embrace. "Not so long Arty since my break from a run of the mill mission just started awhile ago but long enough to see that you could easily win the 'Brother of the Year' reward."

Artemis scoffs gently while breaking the embrace. "As if such a prize exists and if one does, only a fool would strive to win such a thing." he explains to his friend in a slightly mocking tone.

"You're still the same criticizing Mud Boy that I remember but how are you doing these days Arty?"

Artemis takes a glance over at Myles and Beckett and smiles as he sees Beckett padding snow into spheres and fashioning the spheres onto different parts of Snowy, making Snowy look a land mine of sorts with his rounded protrusions sticking out.

He returns his attention to Holly. "I am quite well aside from trying to explain the winter solstice to the twins while they are in the mindset that winter begins in December while here in Ireland, it starts in November but onto a more pressing matter, how have you been fairing lately Captain and aren't you cold?"

Holly pinches at the material of her suit. "Not one bit Arty, heat sustained suit remember?"

"Of course, how could I have forgotten?"

"For how I am doing, eh well, to tell you the truth, kind of annoyed because of Trouble's, I mean Commander Kelp's stupendously moronic plan of having LEP officers buddy up with other LEP officers during missions and I honestly still do not understand his reasons for creating such a system."

Artemis's lips curve upwards an amused grin. "A guy who calls himself Trouble creates a buddy system for his officers? Sure, why not? I take it that you and your buddy are not playing nicely, am I right?"

Holly sighs and sits down in the snow, her legs stretching out in front of her and she slips her LEP helmet off and gives her a head a shake and her long pointy ears and auburn crew cut are revealed. "My so-called buddy is some elf in her mid seventies, which in human years, she is only a good couple of years older than you but more to the point, Commander Kelp picked her out of the ranks and instantly threw her into the LEP as a lieutenant and sure, she seems to be a regular old goody- two-shoes but that is just it, she gives off a false impression in my opinion."

Artemis sits down next to his elfin friend. "I am not sure when the Commander demanded his plan to be put into action but if it was not too long ago then do not fret about this lieutenant Holly since obviously you both are only acquaintances thus far."

"Her name is Poppy Loblolly and I suppose you're right Artemis; I guess I shouldn't be too quick to judge, eh?"

"Well, fairy intuition seems to be the strongest intuition there is but there is no need to discard the option that you are quick to jump the gun, no pun intended Captain."

Holly smiles, glad to be away from the LEP right now and with a very good friend of hers and it would be nice to sit like this all day and just chat but she is with the force and so responsibility needs to come first on her list. "My fairy intuition tells me that something chaotic will be rearing its ugly head at us and others sooner or later."

Artemis narrows his eyes. "Why do you say that Holly?"

Holly's grin becomes wider, "Isn't it obvious? When things always seem to be going at an average pace for one of us, something is bound to always happen that isn't the least bit average. Haven't you noticed that Arty?"

"I have and I truly hope that you are right Holly because I have been utterly bored lately and I need some new challenges to victor over."

"I shouldn't be too quick to jump the gun? Please, you shouldn't be too quick to jinx yourself."


	3. Lil' Project

**Disclaimer**: _Artemis Fowl_ and original characters of the series belong to Eoin Colfer but the this fan-fiction's plot and non-related original AF characters belong to me.

**Before Your Reading Commences: **It should be obvious by now that the Brill Bros. contribute quite a lot to DES and that is because I like them a lot, I always have and anyways, they need more love. -hugs Merv and Scant- Anyways, pixie Opal Koboi needs her minions. -nods head- Oh, and once again, I am grateful for the lovely reviews that have been passed to me. -throws confetti in the air- Well, whenever I submit a new chapter, that means that I am giving my thanks to my readers. -smiles- Anyways, happy reading! -stops rambling-**  
**

Lil' Project

**Belfast, Ireland**

Belfast is the largest urban area in Northern Ireland and these days, the city is undergoing a period of calmness and growth but this was not always the case during The Troubles; a time when Belfast suffered from disruption_,_ conflict, and destruction. In Irish, Belfast is called _Béal Feirste _which means "Mouth of the river" and Belfast also happens to be the seat of Government in Northern Ireland.

Months back in Belfast, well more technically, Cavehill, a basaltic hill overlooking the city, Rose Fern which is of course, as you well know, is truly the pixie Opal Koboi of eight years ago is currently returning to a specifically modified air craft of sorts after completing the Ritual, which restored her former magic...her basic magic anyways. Fairies who are capable of magic can heal, shield, _mesmer_ and can perform a few other things and since present Opal Koboi is a female human, she is not magical anymore and so she is not much use aside from her wits and intelligence and if you think about it…she is similar to her rival Foaly the centaur now since he too is non-magical and really only gets by through his wits and intelligence, oh the irony.

Rose steps into the air craft which happens to be her temporal home at the moment and she also has to share it with Opal and the Brill Bros. since they all need each other in one way or another for some time. The craft had to be modified to serve the four as a home/lab and as a home/lab big enough for a female human.

Once inside of the craft, Rose sees Opal practically strangling one of her pixie accomplices, Merv. While Rose was away, completing the Ritual, her brilliant mind filled with thoughts concerning her present self and she became really frightened because of how she has become and sure, she knew why she became this way but still…having to turn herself into a human to obtain the sweet tasting revenge, how outraging. Also, Rose is aghast of how awful her present self looks these days, she really is not that much of a looker as her past self is but her present self tries and she supposes that she should give her props for trying at least.

"There are always other alternatives which can assist you with getting what you want." Rose had said while marching back to the air craft, referring to the human thing and the losing beauty thing.

Now, back to Opal physically assaulting Merv.

"Mistress Koboi, please stop!" Rose cries while hurrying over to the human and fairy, her brow furrowed and her blue eyes full of horror.

Opal who had been wringing her hands around Merv's neck thrusts him aside violently and he stumbles towards the other Opal.

"He was staring at me! Do you know what happens when people stare directly at me?!"

"No?" Rose asks gently.

"It is bad for my skin! Only you Fern have the honor to look at me because I trust you but that idiotic pixie and his equally idiotic brother, they cannot stare at me!"

Rose glares at Merv, whom also had his hair dyed platinum blond and eyes fixed with blue contacts and the same can be said for his brother Scant, and slaps the back of his head and the black sunglasses that he had recently fashioned atop his skull drop down to his nose and cover up his eyes.

"There Mistress Koboi, now he cannot possibly stare at your lavish skin while his eyes are covered by sunglasses!" Rose exclaims cheerfully while Merv swears under his breath and massages the back of his fragile head, pixies have sensitive skulls.

Opal crosses her arms. "I appreciate the way you handle things and alright, fine, he better keep those sunglasses on or I will shove them down his little throat."

Of course, it is not true that Merv while wearing sunglasses will stop him from looking at Opal and her skin but Rose took advantage of her subtle insanity by lying to her. Someone needs to be fully in control with a healthy and intelligent mind and that someone is Opal Koboi of eight years ago.

"Aw, c'mon toots, can you be less ruff on me once in awhile?" Merv complains to Rose, wincing.

Rose breaths heavily through her nostrils. "You have nothing to worry about Mistress Koboi and as for you Mervall, not a chance, you and your brother need discipline and speaking of your brother, where is he?"

Merv stops rubbing at his head and pushes up his slumping shades at the ridge of his nose. "Scant, he took our lil' project to Tara and underground to Haven."

Rose's eyes widen and her lips twitch. "He what?! Why?! You could have done it!" She starts pacing around, running her hands through her platinum tresses.

"Babe, chillax, you and Mistress Koboi here don't give my bro Scant enough cred. You two have nothing to freak about, all you have to do to get Scant to do something is threaten the dolt," Merv explains calmly, sitting down on a love sofa.

Both Opals glare at Mervall. "There's enough Merv to go around if that's what you broads are thinking."

Rose holds back Opal before she is able to beat Merv to a pulp. "Please Mistress Koboi, he is right, I've threatened Descant many times before and he has never failed me so trust me on this one, you do trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do Fern, aside from myself, you're the only one I trust but mark my words, there is something about these two brothers…they seem familiar to me and once all of this ends, I will find out who they are." Opal replies in a shaky tone and frees herself from Fern and stalks outside, needing some fresh air.

Both pixies watch as human Opal withdraws from the craft and then Rose turns to Merv and kicks one of his legs, yeah Opal can be pretty temper-tantrum-like when she is in a foul mood and she lets her anger flow through and onto people around her, usually the Brill Bros. and others with lesser intelligence.

"Ouch! Hey, can't you be a lil' nicer to me Mistress Koboi?" Merv whines, rubbing at his most likely bruising leg.

Opal of eight years ago clenches her hands into fists at her sides. "First Mervall, no, I cannot, not when you are forcing me to walk on pins and needles with your stupidity when the other me is around and secondly, I've told you before, more than twice, that you must call me Rose or Fern or something to that extent while we're working on this project of ours so the future me or present me or whatever will not become suspicious. Time is a fragile being." she explains surprisingly calmly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, fine Rosie, no need to get your ears in a knot but damn, the future you is scary. She is one hardcore broad, well, you are one hardcore broad I mean." Merv replies and he lies down on the love sofa and crosses his feet at the ankles and places his arms behind his head as a pillowing device for it.

Rose glowers at Merv for awhile and rolls her eyes. "My ears will not be the only thing knotted if you don't watch what you say and what you do, the same goes for your brother."

With that being said, Rose wanders over to the lab section of the air craft and shuts the door behind her and Merv drifts off to sleep.


	4. Bad Blood

**Disclaimer**: _Artemis Fowl_ and original characters of the series belong to Eoin Colfer but the this fan-fiction's plot and non-related original AF characters belong to me.

**Before Your Reading Commences: **I am only able to upload chapters quickly for DES because I have a lot of chapters typed up already and a lot as in fifteen chapters right now. -nods- Anyways, since I do not wish to overwhelm you all, I will try to have about two chapters submitted a day...depending on how fast you all read that is. Oh, I hope Poppy is to your liking even though she is kind of Mary Sue-ish but I am trying my best to correct her...which is proving to not be the easiest task in the world but I'll do what I can for her.**  
**

Bad Blood

**Downtown Haven, Spud's Spud Emporium**

LEP field helmet stowed beneath an arm, Captain Holly Short strolls into Spud's Spud Emporium with heavy steps and a weary expression on her pretty face. What is the elfin captain's reason for being in such a glum state of existence at this point in time? Two words; Poppy Loblolly, the lieutenant that Holly got paired up with as a field-mission buddy all thanks to Commander Kelp.

She knows once she locates the adolescent elf that she will scold her for abandoning her to enjoy her break with more comfortable company.

Holly spots her buddy sitting in a bench sit near a window in the fast-food joint but she is devoid of any fast-food because Spud's Spud Emporium's burgers, fries, and shakes leave something to be desired.

Poppy was expecting her superior's arrival since both elves were issued wrist locators that inform each individual of their buddy's exact location (an invention of Foaly's) and that is how Holly knew where to find the lieutenant.

"That was a very immature move Captain," Poppy snaps while Holly sits on the opposite side of her at the rectangular-shaped table. She obviously meant about Holly having left her to have some fun.

Holly merely sighs, trying to allow Artemis's words about giving Poppy the benefit of the doubt to be drilled into her mind.

"I am surprised you did not abandon your wrist locator as well, I know where you were, at Fowl Manor. Are you trying to have your acorns ripped straight off from your lapel Captain?"

_"D'arvit, who is she to talk about acorns? She barely has any as it is and what is her grudge against Artemis and his family? What's with the bad blood? They are on good terms with the People these days."_ Holly thinks to herself, trying to keep her calm composure while being bested by some teenager.

"Are you even listening to me Captain Short?" Lieutenant Loblolly asks in a strained voice, her golden honey eyes flashing with annoyance. Yes, golden honey eyes and that one physical appearance trait of Poppy is not the only one that is nontraditional among elves; she also has tawny brown hair which had to be cut short and cropped for her career in the LEP and an olive skin tone.

"If this is about me having had abandoned you Lieutenant Loblolly, I only left you on our break. Surely we do not have to be stitched at the side while on break, Commander Kelp never mentioned that we had to be." Holly replies gently, not wishing to have any conflict with her buddy today.

"Neither did he say that we couldn't be Captain, I do not wish to be harsh with you whenever you step out of line but I just want us to be the best that we can be and the only way for us to be that way is to follow the Commander's orders perfectly." Poppy explains and Holly cannot help but to believe her because of her sincere tone and the pleading look in her eyes.

Holly might be over thinking things but at times like these, when Poppy's personality does a flip, she sometimes believes that the golden-eyed elf has well…two personalities; one personality being selfless and sweet and the other one being a controlling perfectionist.

If only Holly were over thinking matters, if Poppy's dual personality was only a figment of her imagination then the life of her friends and her own life would not be in danger, a danger slowly working its way up as life continues at an average way for Holly and her loved ones, for now anyways.


	5. Blip

**Disclaimer**: _Artemis Fowl_ and original characters of the series belong to Eoin Colfer but the this fan-fiction's plot and non-related original AF characters belong to me.

**Before Your Reading Commences: **Yes, I realize that I said that I would only upload any new chapters once I get a few reviews from my previous chapters but I believe I can attract a larger audience this way, hopefully.**  
**

Blip

**Police Plaza, Operations Booth**

"Foaly, do you always have to follow Kelp's orders?" Holly quips while walking through the pneumatic double doors of Ops, having used a key card to get into the centaur's technological advanced sanctuary.

Turning around in his modified swivel chair to face Holly, Foaly answers with a smirk. "Because I will not get paid much if I don't."

Holly glares at the centaur when he lets out a chuckle, obviously amused by his friend's sour mood.

"Don't give me your sarcasm Foaly, I'm not trying to be funny here."

Foaly sighs and retires from his swivel chair and clip-clops over to the fuming Holly.

"Alright, what's up Holly?" he asks, being serious this time around, a smart move on his part, being on Holly's bad side for a long time can result in physical discomfort.

"This is what's up," the elf answers, whipping out an arm at Foaly.

"Your wrist locator, what's wrong with it?" he asks with concern in his tone. Foaly does not like his inventions having bugs in them or them being not as great as they could be.

"It's annoying, I don't know about you but I don't really like Lieutenant Loblolly knowing where I am all the time. I need my space."

"Holly, you know you can take it off when you're through with your day here."

"Of course I know that but Loblolly thinks I should have it on when I am on my break. I mean, I do but still I should not have to."

Foaly arches a brow. "Ah, this is about Loblolly, not my wonderful wrist locator, am I right?"

Holly remains silent for a second or two and then glances sharply at her wrist locator. "I bet she still has hers on even though we both are through with our days, she is such a goody-goody, it's sickening."

She sees a red dot on the small-sized computer screen but it seems that the red dot has froze, if Poppy were to be in action, the dot would be in action as well, shadowing her progress so-to-speak.

"I hate to say this Foaly but I think one of your inventions is on the fritz." Holly announces in a smug way, now her turn to be the annoying one.

Foaly whinnies, thinking that he is being hoodwinked by Holly but when he takes her arm in his hand, he sees that blip on her wrist locator has not only froze but has also lost its pulse.

"This can't be," he whispers.

Holly does not feel as astonished as Foaly does because she is not exactly sure of what is going on.

Foaly makes his way to a wall computer panel and taps on a keyboard near it and the screen of Holly's wrist locator pops up on the panel.

"So I guess Loblolly just isn't taking a break on her way home." Holly says, her mismatched eyes glued onto the computer panel.

Foaly nods his head, his brow furrowed with concentration. "That's right, her blip is not even emanating a pulse and so her wrist locator must be malfunctioning," he answers thoughtfully, staring up at the computer panel studiously.

Holly glances at Foaly. "I wonder how that happened?" she muses.

Foaly nods his head once again. "I wonder too." he agrees.


End file.
